Doll Chapter 7 part 2
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: [Trinine] Explicit scene of what happened in the office. Lemon/Smut/LOVE. You have been warned. Enjoy. (Credits to Ashlynn Murray)


_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

As the song played and they continued dancing Tris wondered if marriage was something Jeanine would consider.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

Tris hummed along to the chorus.

_Marry me. __Today and every day_

_Marry me. __If I ever get the nerve to say_

_Hello in this cafe. __Say you will_

_Mm-hmm. __Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

Jeanine lifted her head from Tris' shoulder and kissed her tenderly.

They both felt their hearts tug as the weight of the words started to sink in.

Jeanine leaned in and placed another kiss on Tris' lips. She wondered if marriage would be a possibility for her and Tris, and if it was something Tris would like to do.

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

Jeanine smiled as she thought about what it would be like to be married to Tris.

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Marry me_

The next song started to play and Tris released Jeanine's hand. Wrapping both of her arms around Jeanine's waist and pulling their bodies flush together. Jeanine let her arms rest on Tris' shoulders and laced her fingers through Tris' hair.

"I love you," Tris whispered against Jeanine's lips. They nuzzled their noses together and both smiled.

"I know," Jeanine whispered back and pulled Tris' lips against hers. Tris let her hands travel up and down Jeanine's back, savoring every dip and curve of her lover's strong back. Their kiss broke and they both came up for air. Tris could see Jeanine's silver eyes darken to a smoky grey, and Jeanine unlaced her fingers from Tris' hair. She let her hands travel down between their bodies and across Tris' hips before grabbing Tris' firms buttocks.

The pressure made Tris gasp and she felt a hot buzz begin to spread through her body from her core. She pressed her lips to Jeanine's and squeezed Jeanine's boobs and causing her to moan into their kiss. A salacious grin spread across Jeanine's wet lips and she bit her bottom lip. God that look, it made Tris go weak in the knees and her core start to ache. Jeanine let one of her hands run up Tris' back and rest between her shoulders. She began kissing the base of Tris' neck starting off tender before biting down and leaving her mark. Tris yelped in surprised and squeezed Jeanine's buttocks tightly. Jeanine ran her tongue up the length of Tris' neck before whispering throatily in her ear and pulling her even closer.

"_I want you_." She ran her tongue along the shell of her lover's ear, "_I want to make you mine, Beatrice... Right here… Right now._"

The air caught in Tris' lungs as Jeanine's words washed through her and caused heat to pool between her legs. Jeanine pushed Tris backward until she was pinned tightly against the wall. Their kisses grew passionate and molten. Tris ran her hands up Jeanine's back searching for the zipper to her dress.

"_All mine_," Jeanine whispered as she grabbed Tris' hands and pinned them against the wall. Tris grinned and her body vibrated with anticipation. Tris loved it when Jeanine was like this; taking her time and completely focused on pleasing Tris. Jeanine pressed lips hard against Tris'. Tris opened her lips and let Jeanine invade her mouth with her tongue. Jeanine let her hands run down Tris' arms and over her curves. She slipped her fingers under Tris' thin t-shirt and raked her nails up Tris' sides.

"_Jeanine,_" Tris gasped as her abdomen quivered under her lover's touch.

"_Shhhh_," Jeanine quieted her with another kiss. She ran her finger tips back down Tris' sides and leaned back to pull Tris' shirt off over her head. Tris shuddered, feeling of her bare skin pressed between the cold wall and Jeanine's hot body. Jeanine ran her fingers over Tris' tanned skin and around her back to unclasp her bra. Tris dropped her arms and Jeanine let the bra fall to the floor.

She threaded her fingers with Tris' and pinned her hands back against the wall. Tris' moaned throatily into their kiss when Jeanine's chest rubbed against hers and caused a wave of heat to wash between her legs. Jeanine kept Tris' hands pinned to the wall while she peppered feather – light kisses across her jaw, down her neck and across her chest. Tris inhaled sharply and pushed her chest off of the wall searching for more contact. Jeanine ran her tongue in a circle around a taut nipple before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it. Tris swallowed hard when she moaned.

Jeanine ran Tris' nipple between her teeth before sucking on it again and moving to do the same to Tris' other boob. Tris pushed her hips off of the wall and pressed into Jeanine.

"_Please_," she whimpered. Jeanine let go of Tris' nipple with a "pop" and slowly kissed her way back up to Tris' mouth. Jeanine kissed Tris hard on the lips before she let go of her hands and began trailing kisses down her body until she was kneeling on the floor. She squeezed Tris' firm boobs and let her hands slowly slide over Tris' abs. Tris laced her fingers through Jeanine's blonde hair her body trembling.

"_Please, Jean_."

_"What did you say?"_

_"Please, love._"

_"Good girl."_

Jeanine grinned and unclasped Tris' pants and Tris kicked her shoes off. Jeanine made slow work of pulling Tris' pants and boy shorts off, kissing and nipping at Tris' newly exposed skin. Tris' stepped out of her pants hardly able to contain her tremors. Jeanine ran her hands up the insides of Tris' thighs and Tris widened her stance. Tris pried her eyes open and looked down just in time to see Jeanine lean in and run her tongue along the length of her slit.

"_Fuck!_" she hissed and her legs shook as Jeanine ran her tongue back and forth before taking Tris' core in her mouth and sucking on it.

"_Oh Fuck!_," Tris breathed as her head hit the wall behind her. Jeanine darted her tongue in and out of Tris' wet core as she sunk her nails into Tris' thighs.

_"Ohhhhhh… Fuck!_" Tris yelled and bucked her hips against Jeanine's face. Jeanine leaned back and placed her finger to her lips.

"_Shhhhh_" she whispered. Tris let go of Jeanine's hair and cupped her face pulling her up to kiss her lips. Tris moaned deeply when she tasted herself on Jeanine's tongue. Jeanine pressed her body against Tris' then pulled Tris' left leg up and wrapped it around her waist. She raked her finger nails over Tris thigh and Tris wrapped her arms around Jeanine's neck for balance. Jeanine pressed her hips harder against Tris and lifted her other leg off of the floor.

Tris hooked her ankles together behind Jeanine's back while Jeanine held her tightly. Jeanine felt a pool between her legs when she kissed Tris hard.

_"Are you okay, dear?"_ she breathed against Tris' lips.

"_Yes_," Tris whispered back before crashing her lips back into Jeanine's again.

"_Hold on_," Jeanine instructed before letting her right hand slip between their bodies. She paused for just a moment searching Tris' eyes and finding nothing but unrestrained love pouring out. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Tris'. She slid her fingers along Tris' already very wet slit, and Tris could barely breathe. Jeanine opened her eyes and slipped two fingers inside of Tris' core.

_"Jean!_,_"_ Tris moaned as she felt Jeanine push her fingers in to the hilt. Jeanine knew Tris was ready for her, so she started pumping her fingers in and out of Tris' hot core. She started slow and gradually started working faster and faster her own hips bucking in rhythm with Tris'. Their kisses were messy but molten and deep. Tris gripped Jeanine's shoulders tightly as she hung on and rode her fingers.

"_F-Fuck Jean_," she shuddered. Jeanine pumped her fingers faster and pressed her thumb against Tris' swollen core.

"_Y-You, God, You feel so good_," she moaned into her lover's ear. Jeanine swallowed hard as she felt a knot of pure heat form in her core, she wanted to make Tris come, she wanted to send her over the edge.

She added a third finger and pushed them in to the hilt. Tris eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a guttural moan.

"_FUCK!_" Jeanine pulled her fingers out slowly then kissed Tris hard as she slammed her fingers back home. She gripped Tris' buttocks tightly and started fuck Tris as hard and as fast as she could. Tris couldn't speak, couldn't breathe as waves of pure pleasure washed through her body. Jeanine continued to fuck her thoroughly, relentlessly and Tris could only gasp for air as Jeanine covered her lips fervent kisses.

_"Come on My Dear, I know you're close,"_ Jeanine whispered hotly when she felt Tris' walls wrap tightly around her fingers.

"_Y-Yes_," Tris said as her body trembled and her orgasm neared.

_"Yes, come on Tris, come with me_," Jeanine pleaded as she fuck Tris even faster and harder, all of her weight pushed against Tris and her own core on fire.

"_Garrg! Jeanine! Jeani-_" Tris was off by Jeanine's lips pressed to hers. She wrapped herself as tightly as she could around Jeanine as her muscles tightened and then quivered violently with release. Jeanine felt Tris come and helped her ride out the rest of her orgasm, slowly pulling her fingers out and running them up and down Tris' wet slit. Her legs shook as they shared passionate deep kisses. Tris' body continued to shake and Jeanine held her tightly until they subsided. She let go of Tris' legs one at a time but kept Tris pinned between her and the wall. Tris shivered when she felt the cold tile against her toes.

She kept her eyes locked on Jeanine's and let her hands slide from Jeanine's neck, over her shoulders and to her chest where she cupped Jeanine's ample cleavage. Jeanine's body trembled.

"_Tris,_" she breathed shakily.

"_Tris," _Tris pushed off the wall and kissed her lover passionately.

_"My dear Beatrice,"_ Jeanine wrapped her arms around Tris' waist and let Tris unzip her dress.

Tris splayed her fingers across the newly exposed skin of Jeanine's strong back. She wrapped her arms around Jeanine and pulled them flush together. Tris leaned in and whispered in Jeanine's ear.

_"I need to feel you_." Jeanine's body shook and she swallowed hard. Tris placed soft kisses along Jeanine's neck as she pulled the dress from Jeanine's shoulders and pushed it down to the floor.

She drank in the sight of her lover's smooth ivory skin and a small smile spread across her lips. She let her finger tips brush over Jeanine's skin watching the goose bumps they left in their wake.

_"What?"_ Jeanine asked, noticing the smile on Tris' lips.

Tris meet Jeanine's silver gaze and let her hands wander up Jeanine's body until she was brushing both of her thumbs across Jeanine's cheeks. Tris drew in a shallow breath, and Jeanine ran her hands up Tris' back. Tris' smile grew as she spoke:

_"I have fallen in love with the most incredible person..."_ Jeanine smiled and her eyes began to shine. "_…And I continue falling more and more in love with her every day. I would do anything to make her happy._"

Tears stung at Jeanine's eyes as Tris' words washed through her body and melted her heart. She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to Tris' smiling lips.

_"You already do."_

Tris kissing her lover with all the love she felt, and both began their way to the couch.

* * *

**N/A: Ash, yer the best! THANK YOU, for all your help! :D**


End file.
